


boy.

by palettes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do You Tag HHHHHH, I Don't Even Know, Love Poems, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palettes/pseuds/palettes
Summary: there's this boy in mingyu's creative writing class.





	boy.

**Author's Note:**

> found this in my computer dated back to august. no idea why i never posted it, it's really cute. it's not long at all but then again none of my works are. trying to break that habit!! enjoy （￣ε￣ʃƪ）

there's this boy in mingyu's writing class. 

this boy's got the loveliest eyes he's ever seen. they're pretty and almond shaped, and so sincere.

 

there's this boy in mingyu's writing class. 

this boy's got the cutest little nose. 

it's a button, gorgeously carved, like a piece of expensive wood furniture. 

it fits perfectly on his face.

 

there's this boy in mingyu's writing class.

this boy's got the most stunning lips.

the top one is shaped like a little m, and mingyu spends his time after school wondering what it'd feel like to run his fingers over that dip.

 

there's this boy in mingyu's writing class.

he walks up towards him with a hand outreached, ready. the boy smiles softly and his eyes crinkle the slightest at the corners. 

mingyu asks him, if, _in theory, would you like to go on a date sometimes_?

 

he says yes. 


End file.
